Tormented
by D0ll
Summary: What was Puck's motivation behind bullying Rachel? Warning-Dark!Puck
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks at McKinley High and Noah "Puck" Puckerman, self-proclaimed badass, was already on his way to legendary status.

The seniors were whack and never did anything so it was up to him and the rest of his buds on the team to keep the social heirography, or whatever, in check.

Puck had dweebs running to get out of his way in the hallway, the Cheerios' panties dropping the second he walked onto the football field, his best bud Finn was in as the quarterback, and he was the awesome line-backer; they were the only things that kept the football team from completely sucking.

Yeah, Puck had it made.

If not for _little miss Rachel Berry_.

God, that chick got under his skin.

Really, how could that little freak go around _teasing him _with those _long, smooth legs _concealed in only a short skirt?

_Taunting him _with a bright smile no matter what happened, no matter what he's done, it never seemed to bring her down; all that mattered to crazy Berry was her little glee club.

Not like that shit mattered anyway. He had plenty of girls just begging to get a piece of the Puck pie, so he really could care less about the fact that crazy Berry _never acknowledged him._

But Puck was fuckin' royalty at this school; everyone and their mothers-if you get his drift-knew who he was, so Puck took it upon himself to show Berry that.

_And yeah, maybe it does give him sick satisfaction _knowing he has her full attention when he's dousing her with a slushy.

Puck ignores that voice in the back of his mind telling him it's wrong; the way he starts to seek her out just to slushy her, and the way he writes FREAK on her locker in black permanent marker which he knows is a bitch to scrub out.

He knows what his mom would say, "How could you Noah? Rachel is such a nice, little Jewish girl."

But Puck enjoys it when he's giving Berry a slushy facial because _she is no better than him _when she is covered in ice cold liquid dripping down her face, and soaking through her now see through blouse.

How could that chick dare to walk around HIS school with her nose permanently stuck up in the air, _l__ike she was so much fuckin' better than him; just because she is really talented and doesn't care what anyone thinks, when he cares so much about the rep he has been building up since middle school._

Puck was making a rare appearance to Ms. Bates' class today. He is late, as usual, but Ms. Bates says nothing because he's totally been tapping that since last September. Fuck yeah.

He sees crazy Berry in her seat at the very front and center, diligently taking notes, her eyes not even looking up once; _she doesn't even notice his presence _which pisses him off to no end.

Puck saunters to a place in the back row, claiming a seat next to some hot, random cheerio, ordering some dweeb out of his new seat. He notices Rachel staring disapprovingly back at him and winks.

_He hates the way he can still smell Berry's perfume all the way in the back of the room _even as the nameless cheerio starts whispering naughty things in his ear.

While Puck can't pay any less attention to the lesson, Berry is still sitting as diligently as ever, taking plenty of notes on everything; and as Puck tries to catch some Z's, Rachel keeps him up by talking the whole time, using those big words that Puck doesn't know, and making him feel stupid.

When the school hosts a musical at the end of the day, Puck is sitting in the back and feigning indifference, with two arms wrapped around the shoulders of a couple of random girls who giggle at everything he says.

The spotlight comes on and Puck sees her.

Rachel; the bright light shining down on her making her skin glow, and highlighting all her curves in her white dress. Puck sees large, fluffy white wings behind her making her appear more like an angel. Her eyes are closed serenely and her hands are clasped together as if in prayer. The whole auditorium is silent for her. Rachel lifts her head up proudly and begins to sing_._

_Her voice is haunting, electrifying and wraps around Puck like a vice._

The Cheerios next to him cease to exist and _all he can see is Rachel; all he hears is Rachel._

Her voice is flawless, pitch perfect and her talent is so in your face. Rachel is so sure, so positive that she'll live in New York one day and become_ this great star, and he'll still be known as a Lima Loser..._

The next day, Puck slushies her because he enjoys marking his territory.

_Rachel is his _and he _revels _in the fact that _he's the only one who torments her._


	2. Chapter 2

_Have you ever been consumed with so much jealousy, it erodes your very soul, consuming you whole, until envy and greed finally eat away at all of your morals and your conscience, and all you want is what you've been denied._

_All you want is the center of misplaced affections to be yours._

_Damn the notion of wrong versus right._

_One way or the other._

_She will be his._

One day, Puck thought he saw Rachel looking at him. It was foolish of him, really. _Rachel never looks at him. _Whenever they pass each other in the hallway, Rachel always avoids eye contact with Puck while shielding her face with her book bag to try and block any incoming slushy from hitting her face. It was second nature to her by now.

But not that day.

That day, Rachel smiles at him. Puck's pulse rate speeds up when he sees her shyly wave at him. He almost drops the slushy he was going to hurl in her face in surprise. He recognizes that wave, and the way her lips slightly turns up; it was the wave girls give to their crushes. And in response, his heart threatens to beat out of his chest.

Puck notices Finn, who was walking next to him, wave back at her awkwardly. Puck, of course, knew about Finn joining Rachel's little glee club, and slowly, understanding starts to creep into his body.

_Rachel likes Finn._

She never did see the slushy coming at her; only hearing, after the icy blue drips off her face, Puck's mocking tone to his best friend, warning him not to associate with losers.

Every time after that, Puck pays special attention to Rachel whenever Finn is around. He catches every time Rachel looks at Finn, making his insides twist. But at least he was still the only one who bullied Rachel, who noticed her at all.

Finn loves Quinn; he would never jeopardize his relationship with his head cheerleader, Quinn, for a social piranha like Berry.

That reasoning was the only thing that kept Puck sane whenever he saw Rachel and Finn share a conversation. Their relationship was a one way street. Finn wouldn't compromise his status at the top of the social chain for Rachel.

Rachel was still his.

Until one day, Puck was giving Rachel a slushy facial and Finn stopped him in the hallway afterwards, ordering **him **to leave _her _alone, adding sincerely that she's "pretty cool."

'_Berry? Cool?' _Puck thinks, realizing that _Finn likes her too_; and he felt his control snapping like a brittle twig.

"Why? What is she to you?" Puck snarled furiously, his fist clenched and his body tight, ready to lash out any moment.

Finn instinctively flinched back, surprise and fear filling his body. He knew, like everyone else at McKinley, about Puck's dangerous reputation. But as Puck's best friend, he never saw this side of Puck.

"Why don't you take your own advice and leave Berry the hell alone, and go worry about Quinn, your girlfriend." Puck said through gritted teeth.

Before Finn had the chance to defend himself, Puck was storming down the hallway, people scurrying out of his way. One unlucky sophomore, who couldn't get out of his way fast enough, was shoved roughly against a locker.

Every time since, when Puck catches her staring at Finn with those big brown beautiful eyes, which was often, he gets closer and closer to the edge.

Until one day, Puck fell over the cliff, into the point of no return.

That day was when Puck saw them in the empty auditorium. Rachel even laid out a fucking picnic for Finn. When they kissed, the only thing holding Puck back was Finn running away like a little boy who didn't know what he wanted.

_Puck knew exactly what he wanted._

"Berry." Rachel stopped her crying long enough to flinch. She knew who that voice belonged to and that knowledge scared her. "I saw everything."

Rachel began to cry again. She hated crying in front of him, but she couldn't help it. "Nobody wants me." She said, her voice strained as she cried harder.

Puck looked down at her pitiful form, curled up on the floor, underneath his dark lashes. _Even when she's crying, she was beautiful, and she was all his_. He didn't even think about it. He didn't need to. _Rachel was his and she might as well learn that now._

"I want you." Rachel was so surprised by Puck's sentence and his kiss. Her mouth was gaped open in shock; Puck used it to his advantage, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth hungrily.

"I've always wanted you." He confessed, his words muffled by her lips.

"God, what are you doing to me?" Puck asked.

How could this little girl fuel so much hatred, lust, greed and envy in him; until all of his sense and reason was gone? Did she know the effect she had on him? Every day he was tormented by her mere presence as much, if not more, than he tormented her.

Puck's self-control was all but gone. His body only knowing he needed to stake his claim, like he did with the slushies, before Finn got any more funny ideas. He needed her to know she was his and right now, he was so needy, he couldn't even consider how she felt about it.

Puck pulled her body closer and closer to his desperately until Rachel wrenched herself away from him, looking at him with a mixture of shock and disgust. She tried scurrying away but Puck snatched her wrist.

"Unhand me this instant! Or I'll scream!"

Puck laughed and laughed harder and harder until his gut ached, then he grinned wickedly at her. Rachel looked back at him fearfully; he sounded and looked half crazed.

"Please do." He said forcibly kissing her again one last time until he somehow forced himself away from her.

_In time, Rachel will learn what everyone else here already knows; she's mine, to do whatever I want with._

Puck promised her as he exited the auditorium, "Your sweet ass is mine Berry. And if I can't have you, no one will."

_Fin_


End file.
